Sabrina Bloodlust
by Thor2000
Summary: Sabrina is bitten by a vampire and her aunts call upon Buffy to save her. Dozens of cameos by celebrity vampires are included.


There was a lot easier way to clean up the coffeehouse, but it would probably shake up Josh and start a bevy of questions she'd rather not offer. Sabrina was after all half-human as she collected the cups in the lobby of her workplace and took them to be cleaned behind the counter. It wasn't too hard and she should be finished soon while Josh counted the store receipts and rang them up. She listened to him typing in the day's totals to the computer  
as the printer kicked on.

"Sabrina," Josh stood, grabbed his jacket and looked back to her from the office area. "I'm going to have to hurry to make the bank. Can you finish closing up by yourself?"

"Yeah, sure," She grinned with a touch of a vivacious spark in her eyes. "I mean you won't believe how fast I get done once you're gone." He looked back at her as he never seemed to understand her.

"Just make sure you finish everything." He held her as their relationship stayed on the romantic side. "The sweeping, the trash..."

"Exactly...." She grinned and kissed him. He parted with a look of devotion and unlocked the coffeehouse door. Stepping out, he locked her inside as he looked up once more and acknowledged her before leaving. She beamed back to him as well as she took the broom and made she he was gone. She held the broom at arm's length and pointed at it.

"Sweep." She told it as it started psychokinetically covering the floor. Another wave of her hand, and the dirty cups in the sink were now clean and dry with the others. She scowled at the trash a second as she waited for the broom to finish. Most of her family and distant relatives didn't have to worry about using their powers before mortals, but Sabrina did as long as she lived in her mother's world. Her father, however, was a Eleventh or Twelfth Generation Wiccan, a member of an exceptionally long-lived branch of humanity extending back to the founding of Atlantis. Her aunts had seen the Middle Ages and her grandmother recalled events from Ancient Greece as if they had happened yesterday. When she thought how much longer she'd be around, Sabrina wondered how soon the cars would be flying.

She gestured the dirt in the floor into the dustpan and then dumped the debris into the trashcan. Placing the broom and dustpan away by hand, she exercised her finger again to seal the bag, levitate it out through the storeroom and into the dumpster outside the back door. All she had to do was clean the bathrooms and she was home free.

"Good evening."

"Whoa!!" She froze as she stopped outside the storeroom. Someone was inside the coffee shop. He was tall and dark looking as he gazed upon her with dark green eyes. Clad in a long overcoat, a black shirt and jeans, he stood at the counter like a waiting customer as she surprised her. He gazed back toward her harmlessly.

"You surprised me." Sabrina answered.

"I'm sorry..." The stranger looked over her. "I just slipped in for a drink."

"I'm sorry, but we're closed." Sabrina reminded herself. "But the Starbucks down the street is open till midnight.......... wait, how'd you get in here? The door is locked." She was just a might nervous as she checked the door. It was unlocked. She thought Josh had unlocked it.

"It opened up for me just as I arrived." He looked at her graciously as he stepped forward a bit. "Please excuse me, my name is Victor Trilling. You're not alone here, I hope. You know, so many things can happen late at night when you're alone."

"I know..." Sabrina sheepishly and unconsciously flirted. "Would you like a free cup? It's still hot and I'm just going to pour it out anyway." She took a paper cup and filled it up.

"Thank you very much..." Trilling grinned smitten by her charm and beauty. "I hope I'm not a problem. In fact, if you'd do me the honor, I'd love to escort you to wherever you're going."

"Okay..." Sabrina shined a bit as this attracting nice guys thing sometimes got to be too easy. "Do people ever call you Vic?"

"I prefer Victor."

"Okay.........." Sabrina looked into his eyes, as she was a little glad to have company. It was just going to be the one pot to wash and clean as she looked back at him. "I love your green eyes." She grinned a bit.

"Thank you." He answered as she reached to put the pot away. His gaze was lonely and his demeanor was tortured as he awkwardly looked up her. She was attractive and he was obviously charmed by her. Sabrina could not help herself as she continued gazing into his eyes. There was a vague link to them as if she had known him before. Her will was being broken as if she were being mesmerized.

Before she knew it, her hand was in his and he was lightly pulling her out from behind the counter. Their lips locked as Sabrina's defenses went down and she pictured herself being enraptured by him. She kissed him back as his hands danced down her back and held her close. She hugged him tightly too as she forgot Josh and felt Victor's breath on her neck. A second more she groaned as she felt his teeth in her neck and one with him as her blood was drained from her body.

PART TWO

Some cats played with balls and some scratched up furniture. Some even consumed vast amounts of lasagna, but the Spellman's cat was way different than the rest of them. He placed bets with bookies.

"Yes," He held the receiver in his front paws. "I want to place a bet on Friskies's Choice to come first in the third race. What? Oh, let's just say that I think it could be lucky for me."

"Salem," Zelda came in to the kitchen behind him. "Please tell me you're not placing bets again."

"Okay," He looked up. "I won't tell you."

"Who's on the phone?"

"I thought you didn't want me to tell you." He looked up as she gasped disgustedly and hung up the phone. Salem just made a look and whined a little. "You're ruining me financially."

"You're a cat," Zelda responded as she noticed Sabrina outside on the patio. Her niece staggered tiredly a minute holding her left hand to her throat as she dropped her bag from her right hand. Salem jumped from the counter and scurried up the back stairs as Zelda hurried over to her.

"Sabrina," She noticed her tiredly dragging herself through the kitchen. "Are you sick?"

"Yeah," The teenage witch gasped as she wandered directionless to the refrigerator and tried to pour some orange juice. "I think I got the flu so Morgan and Roxie locked me out to keep me from infecting them. I just need to rest."

"But honey," Zelda stopped her shaking hand and helped her pour the juice. "Witches don't get the flu. That's a mortal disease."

"Then I got witch's flu!!!" Sabrina snapped a second as she felt something in her blood taking over. She paused, braced on the counter and pulled her long hair back. "I'm sorry, just let me get some sleep.........."

"Do you want me to call Dr. Bombay?" Zelda asked as Sabrina dropped her glass in the sink and then turned to the stairs. The young girl staggered up to her room as she felt the house was rocking back and forth on her. Her vision was fazing in and out as she pushed open her door, forced a few more steps and then collapsed into her old bed.

"And another fifty on Garfield's Dish." Salem was on her phone. "Gotta go." He pushed her princess phone over until it hung up. He looked at Sabrina crashing out on the bed.

"It's not what it looks like!" He answered loudly and took another look as his tail flailed worriedly. "Sabriny, are you okay? You haven't been mixing dragon's foot with scotch, have you?"

"Sleep." The young sorceress answered. Salem looked over her as he noticed something in the mirror. The reflection of the bed showed the bed, but not the sick young lady on it. He looked at Sabrina and then back toward the mirror. She didn't have a reflection! 

"Well, that can't be good." He mumbled.

PART THREE

Hilda and Zelda lightly treaded up the back stairs with Dr. Amadeus Bombay, their family witch doctor, behind them. Zelda peeked in first to see if Sabrina was decent first as the slightly arrogant doctor pushed his way through.

"Oh please," He mumbled. "I'm a doctor. There's nothing I haven't seen." He reached to check her out a felt something weird. "What in the name of the seven moons of Saturn was that?!" Salem poked his head out from under the blankets next to Sabrina.

"Sabriny's sick." He lifted his head. "I'm keeping her company."

"Salem.........." Hilda lifted the former warlock up out of the way. "Like we said, she's got some sort of virus like Red Stripes Disease or Merlin's Revenge."

"Well, no stripes...." Bombay lightly turned the young witch over to her back and put his stethoscope to her forehead as he thought. "So it can't be Red Stripes Disease and she's not coughing feathers so it isn't Merlin's Revenge."

"Maybe she's got an allergy to dodo feathers or unicorn powder." Zelda asked. "Her father just sent her several gifts."

"Which I already destroyed..." Salem looked up proudly.

"Not likely," Bombay removed Sabrina's foot and listened to her ankle. "Those two ingredient's together and her half-mortal nature would be throwing her into fits."

"We missed the fits?" Salem revealed his weird sense of humor as he realized Wiccan fits would have turned Sabrina into all sorts of things. He watched as Bombay reached to open one of Sabrina's eyelids to check her pupils.

"Hello, what's this?" He replied curiously.

"Dragon bite?" Salem asked.

"No, she's just under the control of a vampire." Bombay stood up straight and answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Zelda and Hilda looked at each other relieved then did a double take. "What?!"

"Not good," Bombay was quite nonchalant about the predicament. "You see, those bloodsuckers have an enzyme in their saliva which converts mortals into vampires within three bites. Quicker if the vampires are of the demonic variety. Now, because Sabrina's half witch, the............. occult power of the vampire will merge with her much more quickly. Fortunately, vampires can't process the blood of witches."

"Oh my goodness..." Zelda acted distressed as she looked to her beloved niece. "I can't live through this again."

"Again?" Salem looked up.

"Zelda's best friend, Diana, was bitten by Dracula in 1623." Hilda answered as Zelda pined worriedly over Sabrina and embraced her. "She was there when Diana had to be........." She dragged her finger across her neck as she pretended to cut off her own head.

"She was bitten by Vladimir Petrovna from Russia." Zelda shed a fearful tear as she kissed Sabrina's unconscious head. "She was just controlled by Dracula."

"Does this mean Sabrina's going to wear black and sleep in a coffin?" Salem whimpered a bit. "I'm too cute to die..."

"You can cure Sabrina, right." Hilda asked Bombay.

"My good lady," Bombay looked at her. "I'm a doctor, not a vampire killer."

"Doctor Bombay, come right away!!" Someone's voice rang through the house as Hilda and Zelda looked around.

"And Tabitha's twins are putting curses on each other again." Bombay continued. "I should have listened to mother and become a lawyer, cheerio!" He gestured and popped out with a brief puff of smoke.

"Well," Zelda stood up from off the bed. "I'm not letting Sabrina get corrupted by the forces of hell like I lost Diana." She picked up a stray tennis ball from the floor and used a black felt marker from Sabrina's desk to write vampire killer on it. "I'm getting help from someone who knows vampires."

"Why don't we get Angelique?" Hilda followed her out of the bedroom. "She dealt with the vampire curse she put on Barnabas."

"She didn't create this curse." Zelda paused a second as she recalled a few vampire movies. She turned and zapped restraints on Sabrina's hands and feet.

"Kinky." Salem still lay next to Sabrina on the bed.

"Okay," Hilda opened the door to the portal in the linen closet. "Let's send that message out into the continuum." She watched as Zelda stood before the door like a pitcher, zapped another enchantment into the tennis ball and then threw it into the portal like a baseball pitcher.

"Wow," Hilda watched it. "You bounced it off that asteroid."

"I know." Zelda hoped she got an immediate response as the obvious portal in back clouded and started enveloping the closet. There was a scurry of figures in the smoke as the ball sought out the personage it was seeking. Some of the images started showing the rooms and corridors of a school or university as one lovely blonde student's image suddenly sharpened and emerged from the closet.

"What's going on here?" Buffy Summers looked at Hilda and Zelda. "Where am I?"

"Scuse us, princess," Hilda turned her back to the closet. "We're looking for a vampire slayer." Hilda kicked her back through the portal and returned her from what ever school they had plucked her from.

"I hope whoever we get that he's cute." Hilda looked to her sister. Buffy popped back through.

"What's going on here?" She asked. "This isn't my school."

"Are you a vampire killer?" Zelda asked.

"Who wants to know?" Buffy asked.

In the bedroom, Sabrina's eyes opened as she looked around her room. She wasn't as tired as she thought she was as she felt new sensations coursing through her body. She gasped lightly as the designs on her wallpaper seemed to dance around her and she could feel the air bouncing off her body. Her ears were hearing sounds she had never heard before such as the birds on the roof of the house and squirrels scurrying across the lines to the house. Her aunts were talking to someone in the hall as she gasped again and felt a sort of omnipotence charging through her body with every breath. She lifted her arms as iron chains chimed from her movements. She suddenly felt like a god or something else as she scowled at the mortal attempt to restrain her. She gritted her teeth and tore through the chains holding her as Salem lifted his head.

"Sabriny…" Her looked up at her ripping through her chains as broken links flew over his head. "Are you okay?"

"He's calling me…" Her head turned to the setting sun.

"Let me get this straight…" In the hall, Buffy folded her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. "You're witches, and your niece has just been bitten by a vampire and you mystically snatched me from my school on the west coast because you need my help? You're witches!!!"

"Yes," Zelda didn't get the point that Buffy was trying to make. "You see, we don't know much about vampires."

"Except that they dress really well and speak very cool, Good Evvvvvvvvening…" Hilda cracked.

"Do you know the Halliwell's?" Buffy asked.

"Penelope's granddaughters?" Zelda answered. "Sure, now our niece…" She pushed open the door to Sabrina's room and was taken a back. The bed was now empty and the window was now standing open. Salem stuck his head out from under the bed sheets.

"We're in deep doggie do…" He answered.

PART FOUR

The current Westbridge High School had been built and finished in 1990, but the old high school still remained locked behind a high chain link fence on a back road behind city hall. It had been waiting for the wrecking ball since then as rumors that the spirit of an old principal still walked its dusty forgotten halls. Sabrina cared nothing about old ghosts as the old gate snapped open by her powers on her approach and slammed closed behind her. She walked over the weed-strewn and crack-covered parking lot toward the front doors of the old school. She stared a bit obsessed at the boarded front entrance as the metal glass doors exploded open for her. Broken boards sailed over Sabrina's head as she continued walking inside. The doors slammed shut behind her again and covered her in darkness as dark as a tomb. Rays of moonlight from overhead windows over the front lobby crossed over her as she passed a deserted office and then a dark counselor's office. Entering the back hallway near the bookstore, she stopped before a stack of old desks blocked away and stared unforgiving at them. She growled under her breath as the poltergeist activity around her scattered them out of her way. She reached to the door leading down to the boiler room and ripped it from the doorframe. The calling and pining in her head was getting louder as she quickened her pace down the stairs. Her surroundings seemed almost like some mechanized underworld as she emerged into the bottom floor surrounded by burning candles. Someone had been living down here as she noticed how much cleaner things were compared to the dust and debris upstairs. The office furniture belonged upstairs, but down here it provided a homey if not solitary existence for someone used to an isolated existence.

"Sabrina...." Victor emerged from a dark corner. "You came." He grinned happily as he embraced her tightly and kissed her.

"I can't." She couldn't refuse him, but she couldn't break away either. "I'm in love with Josh." She looked into his wonderful green eyes.

"But I can give you immortality." He offered.

"Immortality I got." She answered.

"I can give you power beyond anything."

"Been there, done that."

"I would worship you like a goddess."

"Keep talking..." She pulled him tight as her lips pressed against his. There was a distant crash somewhere above their heads somewhere as they remained locked in their embrace. He pulled her tighter as he felt the all-consuming taste of her blood calling out to him. The urge for a life with her was just as strong as his eyes glower brighter.

"You've been followed." He whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her throat.

"Sabrina!! No!" Buffy screamed and jumped off the top of the stairs. She bounced herself off a stack of broken desks and landed on her feet like a cat. Forceful and determined, she looked undaunted as her hair sailed and her hand grabbed a wood chair and broke off one of its legs. She twirled around for momentum and did a somersault from her cheerleader routine as she sailed straight toward them.

"No!" Sabrina only had to twitch her wrist and Buffy was knocked out of the way by a flying pipe. The blonde slayer bounced off the wall and landed on her chest.

"This is not good." She mumbled as she reached for her stake. As she did, another witchcraft spell slid it into the darkness.

"You found her!" Zelda and Hilda had teleported in by locking onto to Buffy's whereabouts. They knew wherever she'd be that their niece would be. "Sabrina, come to us!"

"No, I love him." She held on to Victor.

"Destroy them if you want to live." Victor whispered in her ear.

"Victor?" Hilda recognized him as Buffy came charging again with a tennis racket from a box of junk. As she came charging, Sabrina pushed to the air again and sent her flying backward off her feet again. As Zelda reached to grab her, she pushed out again toward them and sent both her aunts flying into the wall. Instead of bouncing off it, it had actually become soft and sticky like quicksand. They sank into it as their heads and bodies remained uncovered. Sabrina charged forward as she attempted to knock Buffy into the same wall. Blonde slayer to blonde witch, they were matching each one move for move as Sabrina continued throwing her around in a hurricane of psychic energy.

"Hilda!!" Zelda was squirming as the wall turned back into brick around her. "Can you freeze Sabrina?"

"I can't move my arms!!"

"Neither can I!" Zelda watched as Victor came closer to them. "Blink!!!"

"What do I look like?" Hilda snapped. "A jinni?"

"Nice to see you again, Hilda." Victor looked up as Sabrina knocked Buffy across the floor again.

"You know him?" Zelda peered to her sister trapped in the wall by her.

"We dated during the Sixteenth Century." Hilda answered honestly. "Vic, what happened to you? Last I heard, you were traveling to Greece."

"I ran into Countess Elizabeth Bathory near Csjethe in Slovakia." Victor answered truthfully as Sabrina was screaming her head off. "She didn't like me prowling through her castle."

"I always told you your curiosity would get into trouble." Hilda looked up as Buffy had placed herself between Victor and Sabrina. As she started to rush to Sabrina, she actually spun around and tried to impale the vampire that had started this trouble. Victor Andreas Trilling was a bit more inventive and in control of his vampire might as just the fraction of movement gave him enough time to turn into mist. Buffy landed on top of his leather jacket and clothes as she watched the vaporous shape of his altered being pass over her head. She turned around quickly to watch where it went as Sabrina rushed to catch it and then stopped and started breathing it in. Buffy's eyes widened as things started getting from bad to worse. Closing her eyes, Sabrina opened her mouth and took a deep breath as she inhaled the vampire's misty form into her very own body.

"That can't be good............."

Sabrina opened her eyes and started laughing. The possession was complete as her eyes became completely black. Her complexion was becoming flawless and her figure a bit more perfect as she and Buffy locked eyes.

"Screw this." Buffy started getting up off the floor. "Your niece is nothing but a vampire now."

"Don't kill her!" Zelda screamed. "We can still think of something!"

Sabrina was still chuckling a bit under her breath as Buffy picked up another old wood chair and crashed it into the wall. Picking up the longest, sharpest piece, she stepped away from Sabrina a second as they circled each other a bit.

"Sabrina, please tell us you're still in there!" Hilda called out as Buffy jumped up, kicked herself off the wall and flew forward ready to kill, but Sabrina gestured and stepped out of the way as the blonde slayer found herself stuck in the air. There wasn't anything holding her! She was trapped in the air without anything to touch or reach. She felt her weapon ripped from her hand and tossed out of her reach.

"Sabrina, no!!!" Hilda began struggling to get free from the wall.

"Good fight, Buffy........." Sabrina started coming closer as Buffy's eyes widened. Sabrina's voice was vibrating with an echo from the grave. Buffy looked around trying to break out of this frozen levitation she was trapped.

"No!!! Don't do it!" She felt Sabrina's hands on her. "Please for the love of God!!!!!!!" She was panicking and screaming as she realized what was happening!

"Sabrina!!!" Her aunts were screaming. Was Victor controlling Sabrina? Was there any trace of their niece left in her? Just how united were they? How could Buffy survive against a vampirized witch with the added power to control reality with a twitch?!

"Just one little prick," Sabrina heard and felt Victor controlling her as she brushed Buffy's long hair to the side. "And then… immortality…" She reared her head back. Her teeth extended from her gums into sharpened fangs. Her dark inheritance was complete and now she must have the reward that Victor wanted.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buffy screamed as the young witch grabbed her and buried her teeth into her neck. A tear dropped from Buffy's face as Zelda Spellman encased in the wall cringed in fear and lowered her head defeated and heartbroken.

"Diana…" She mumbled. "All over again…"

PART FIVE

Xander pushed open the doors to the college library and scanned the room a second. He looked straight toward Willow and Tara for several seconds at their table as he marched up like a man with a mission. He dropped his books before them.

"Have either of you seen Buffy?" He asked them. "She missed all of her afternoon classes."

"No," Tara looked to Willow and back to Xander. "Maybe she's with Giles?"

"Not with me." Rupert Giles had entered behind Xander and placed his briefcase out of the way as he reached for the remote to the television in the library. Usually meant for students to look up and watch documentary videos, he switched between channels as the three turned their heads to the screen.

"I think you all should see this." Giles started. "I saw part of it in the teacher's lounge."

"...As the local animal shelter continues to ask for donations." Female news broadcaster Shelly Jamison looked back out to them. "In a repeat of our top news story, an inexplicable black cloud appeared a few hours ago over the small towns of Coeursville, Westbridge and East Boston, Massachusetts and has started to slowly expand blacking out the sky on the East Coast until it reached as far south as Fall River, Massachusetts and as far north as Portsmouth, Vermont. Meteorologists and astronomers are baffled as to the cause.........."

"My god," Tara looked up. "If it continues covering the planet, we'll be overrun with vampires and demons and lord knows what else!"

"You think it's connected to Buffy's disappearance?" Xander asked.

"I'm not sure." Giles looked at the three of them. "But I'd say it's a distinct possibility."

"You know," Willow nervously twisted her hands as the news broadcast continued showing satellite photos. "I've heard rumors of pure Wiccans who are actually born with their powers whose ancestors predate Atlantis and who actually travel extra-dimensionally better than some sorcerers I've read about."

"Whoa," Xander scratched his head. "What if one of them became a vampire?"

Several miles to the West on the coast between Malibu and Los Angeles was the small suburb of Mockingbird Heights. Night was slowly dragging its feet as an old man resembling a fat Jack the Ripper in a penguin suit pulled on his cape and started out the front doors of what looked like the oldest house in town. He barely made a few steps as his daughter started after him.

"Grandpa," She was shaking a wooden cooking spoon. "Where are you going?"

"Just to catch up with some old friends..." He grinned and postured a bit.

"Oh, no, you're not!" She threatened him with the spoon. "I saw the news. You're heading to Boston. Get into that house!"

"You never let me have any fun!" Grandpa groaned and stamped his foot as his married daughter led him back into the house.

Several miles up the coast from Boston, another former vampire stood on the veranda of his Collinsport home and looked to the sky. He felt a strange calling within his soul as he peered southward and saw the black mass spreading toward them. He couldn't see any of the stars in that part of the sky and it was slowly getting closer. His beautiful blonde wife took and pulled his arm around her.

"Barnabas," She called to him. "Come on in, it's too cold."

"What do you think it is?" He asked her.

"A powerful spell." Angelique's beautiful blue eyes looked to the sky. "More powerful than anything I've ever seen. I hope the gods are looking down upon it."

From Olympus as well as Asgard, the gods looked through their perspective portals at the huge dark mass now marring the surface of the beautiful blue planet they were sworn to guide and protect. Odin sent his ravens searching for news as the Native American immortal known as Manabozho sent his eagles. Vishnu of the Hindu Gods expected word from his own bird-guides as enchanted storks returned to Yu-Huang in the Chinese heaven of Ta-Lo. Zeus was still expecting his own eagles to return from Tartarus with a message from Hades.

"What's happening down there?" Hercules looked down from his side.

"Nothing good." Zeus rubbed his red beard. "If it gets worse before it gets better, we may need to close the portals to Earth."

As night became thicker in Westbridge, the animals started getting worse. Harvey Kinkle yelled at his dog to get quiet until he was almost hoarse and Libby Chessler ducked into the video store to escape the bats filling the sky. Stray cats and dogs were running through the traffic along with the random wolf or coyote as people scrambled to get out of the way. The bats seemed to getting worse and the sky was getting darker. If it weren't for electrical lights and street lamps, it would be completely dark. At the deserted Spellman house, Salem scurried for cover from the bats that had gotten into the house as he squeezed into his haven under the stairs and backed the flap against the opening.

"I'm too cute to die!!" He started whimpering.

Most of the bats were swarming around the old school as grotesque bikers and characters in old-fashioned clothing arrived. Old style carriages and even a hearse or two pulled up as it became obvious that something was going on. Pure vampires and demonic vampires started gathering as the legendary Lord Ruthven scanned the basement of the old school. Old silent movie actress Theda Bara looked as beautiful as she did in life as she tempted him. Balding and cantankerous old Varney prowled past the proud and arrogant Magdalene Jade. Her blonde hair shaping her vivacious figure, the female vampire turned an obnoxious nose up at Selene. Bald but beautiful, Selene reportedly predated the founding of Rome while Mercy Brown only dated to the Nineteenth Century. Resembling a darker version of Janet Jackson, the vampiric voodooienne LaDonna Boquet lightly sipped her cognac as she ignored the grotesque demonic vampires spawned from Varney over the last three years. Sabrina moved through this crowded coven of the undead unfazed by the mass of vampires and relishing the drunken inhibition of her new power. Claudia, the former child vampire strolled up to her as if they were old friends.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Another obscure vampire called from the top of the stairs. "Satanico Pandemonium!!!!" They all looked up to the bare-breasted Aztec vampiress wearing a white snake across her chest. If Selene resembled Demi Moore without hair, then Santanico definitely resembled Salma Hayek.

"LaCroix," Ruthven turned to his old ally. "I'm sorry to hear about Nicholas."

"Yes," The white-haired lord sipped some brandy. "I guess he found his peace." He scanned the room. "Sort of resembles a who's who of vampires except for Count Dracula and Lady Bathory."

"Bathory's still trapped in the Titanic." Ruthven beamed proudly. "And I think Dracula was slayed a few weeks ago in Canada, but he'll be back. Always is. However, there is one new vampire you should meet." Ruthven pointed dramatically to an old bed under the stairwell.

"Well," LaCroix grinned and turned. He nodded in passing to Mercy Brown and Virginia Dare and then respectfully to Magdalene as he pulled up a curtain and looked down. "Good to see you again, Buffy."

She stared up at him in pain. Her body trembling and shaking as she tried to refuse the changes happening to her, she gazed up tiredly as she groaned and whimpered. The side of her neck had been ripped out as a tear parted from her eye.

"Didn't I tell you your incessant meddling would get you no where?" He told her. "But don't think of this as the end, just think of it as a new beginning...." He reached to her face and pushed back her top lip. "Your fangs are growing in nicely."

Buffy continued whimpering as he dropped the curtain laughing.

"What are we going to do with them?" Varney looked up to Zelda and Hilda still stuck in the wall.

"Well, we can't drink their blood." Lestat was looking more like Tom Cruise as Claudia was returned to him without Louis around him. "There's too much damn magic in them!"

"Let's hear it for magic!!" Zelda grinned trying to alleviate the situation.

"Hey cutie," Hilda looked to Lestat. To her, he resembled Tom Cruise. "How's about breaking us out of the wall?"

"Hilda!" Her sister chided her.

"It was worth a shot." They suddenly heard angry screaming. Buffy was screaming her lungs out in shock at what happened to her. Ripping the curtains down concealing her, she collapsed to the floor as she found herself surrounded by enemies. She rubbed her restored throat as she found herself going through a withdrawal of the most severe kind. She felt she needed water, but not quite water. Her voice hissing through her breath, she slowly stood up and braced herself on a wall as tears ran down her face. She knew what she was wanting as she tried to fight it off. She had had cravings for lobster and for honey-roasted chicken before, but now she recalled all the times she had been bitten stuck with a pin or something and sucked the wound to clean it. That taste........... She needed that taste... Worse yet, the dependency was overwhelming her as if there was a mathematical figure trapped in her head doubling in size beyond her control. It was consuming her to find its final answer, but it was increasing into infinity. It needed an answer, or a fulfillment of a dependency. Now she understood why smokers would kill for a cigarette. She glared at Selene and Satanico as they parted before her. Sabrina stood before her laughing at her. She stared back at her.

"Sabrina..." Buffy growled as her teeth became even more obvious.

"Problem?" Sabrina reacted complacently. Buffy screamed again and lashed out by tackling her, but instead of hitting the floor, they were hit by a flash of bright light and seemed to fall forever for several feet. They seemed to be falling through space between worlds. Another flash of light and they found each other were no longer in the basement of the old abandoned school. It was daylight and the sign above them read "Two kilometers to the Home of the Crocodile Hunter!"

The sun was baking them alive! Buffy screamed and yelled at the pain as Sabrina writhed and shrieked in the dirt. It felt as if they were being microwaved within a giant oven. The heat was intense as they felt their skin burning and their blood boiling. Buffy braced to a tree and started pushing it over by the roots as her incredible strength started fading. The pain was getting easier to handle as she gasped and looked to Sabrina. Whatever was left of Victor in her body was being burned out of her as she collapsed and gasped for breath.

"What happened?" She felt her face and for what was left of her big breasts.

"I think..." Buffy gasped from the ordeal. "When you bit me, I got some of your witchcraft. All I could think of was what would happen when the sun came up. We jumped across the sunset."

"Oh," Sabrina stood up shakily. "And you are?"

"Buffy Summers? The person who just saved your butt?"

"Oh," Sabrina still shook a bit at how close she came. "I bet my aunts are in trouble."

"Where did they go?" LaCroix and everyone looked up to Hilda and Zelda under the night-covered half of the United States.

"For burgers? Under the rainbow? To heck in a hell basket?" Hilda was rattling off wisecracks. "Which answer do you want?"

"Destroy Them!!!" Satanico screamed as they started to rush forward. Just before they started to pull the two witches apart, the burst of light returned and Sabrina and Buffy emerged fighting side by side. Varney was hit first and then Boquet as Lestat grabbed Claudia and flew up into the air with her as his dark angel. LaCroix watched several of the demonic lamia in the room lose their heads to Buffy as he hissed and took to the air himself. Buffy pushed Selene's impaled corpse out of her way as she eyed him.

"LaCroix!!!" Whatever was left of Sabrina's magic in her body was allowing her to conjure wooden stakes without having to try and make them. She fired them freely from her fingers like bullets. Nothing made a mark on the wily blood drinker.

"When we met again." He beamed obnoxiously as the last of Sabrina's forever night vanished. The dark shadows were vanishing from town and stars started coming out from behind the strange phenomenon as he fled back for Toronto. In the basement, Sabrina bounced off a wall trying to keep up with Buffy and shot toward Satanico. Actually oozing though her soft body, she cringed from the disgusting pus on her clothes now as she staked the top part of her body to keep her from pulling back together. One of the demons grabbed her.

"Oh great!" She smelled his rotten breath. "And you need a mint!!" She pulled a stake out of Magdalene as the beautiful blonde vampiress started restoring to life from the removed stake.

"Not good," She restored her to death by re-plunging the stake back into the female vampire's breast. She conjured another stake and stuck it into the demon holding her.

"Good girl, Sabrina!!" Her aunts cheered on.

"Buffy's killed more." Zelda observed.

"Are you keeping score?"

Buffy gestured for another stake as the last of Sabrina's magic left her body. She gestured again and nothing happened.

"Crap!!" She cursed. "Back to the old method..." She grabbed a wood tennis racket from a box of debris as several more started charging them.

"Why are we doing this the hard way?" Sabrina snapped her fingers and transported everyone with her back to Australia. Her aunts appeared too as the demonic vampires had brief seconds to see the sun before they started exploding. The pure vampires took a bit longer as they started smoking and burning. Buffy sneezed as their flakes of skin filled the air and they all started turning into skinny dried out desiccated corpses. Another few seconds as the last one dropped into a pile of dried bones and ashen hair. Buffy stopped where she was and looked at Sabrina's aunts and then to the fifteen to twenty mounds of dust and blackened bones under the Australian sun.

"Sabrina," Buffy put her arm on her as if they were old friends. "You wouldn't mind coming to school in Sunnyvale, would you? I could really use your help there."

"I'll think about it." Sabrina answered as a car drove by and scattered the bones, ashes and hair around from fifteen of the scattered bodies.

"My friends are never going to believe this.........." Buffy turned to Sabrina's aunts. "Can I go home now?"

"Sure, honey," Zelda kissed her. "And thanks." Hilda hugged her too just as Zelda snapped her fingers and conjured Buffy away back to Sunnyside, California.

"One question," Sabrina looked to her aunts as a few more Australians drove past them on the side of the road. "How can I be sure some part of Victor isn't still inside me? I don't want to wake up and started eating people again."

"Don't worry honey." Zelda put her arm across her back.

"We'll have you checked out by Bombay when we get home." Hilda continued.

"Bombay?" Sabrina cringed. "Oh no!!!" She wasn't sure what was worse about the eccentric witch doctor: his bad jokes or his bedside manner.

END


End file.
